1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device for displaying an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the information society, various types of requirements expected of display devices for displaying an image have increased, and in recent years, various display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), and organic light emitting diode display (OLED) devices have been used. Each of these various display devices includes a display panel suitable for the corresponding display device.
Such a display panel included in the display device may be one of a plurality of display panels that are produced from one substrate. That is, elements, signal lines, power lines, and the like that constitute pixels in one substrate are formed in units of display panels through several processes, and then the substrate can be cut into unit display panels by using scribing equipment to produce a plurality of display panels.
External light incident on a display device is reflected by constituent elements of the display device, such as wirings, and the reflected light exits to the outside of the display device. This may cause an overlap with an image output from the display device, and thereby degrade the quality of the image. Therefore, there is a need for a technology for reducing reflection of incident light.